The present invention relates to a cockroach-trap, and more particularly to a cockroach-trap that uses intermittent-high-voltage electric net to kill cockroaches by electric shock and is absolutely safe to human.
An old way of capturing and killing cockroaches is to apply glue on sheets of paper and position the paper at places cockroaches most possibly appear. Cockroaches pass the paper and are glued to the paper. Such glued paper form hindrances in the house and is not safe in use because they are frequently carelessly stepped or touched by children.
Another old way is poisoned bait. However, it is proven cockroaches become poison-resistant after a period of time and the poisoned bait gradually lose it effect. Again, poisoned baits dispersedly positioned at corners in the house form another threat if they are unexpectedly swallowed by children. The poisoned baits are not safe in use, either.
There is an electronic cockroach catching box disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 098407. The means includes a U-shaped box. A front opening of the box is provided with a barrier formed of staggered bars. An inclined passage behind the barrier extends inward and upward from the barrier. A fixed wall vertically extends downward from a top end of the passage. A grilled gate is provided at the front opening and a bait container and a cockroach body tray are provided at a rear portion of the box. Two side walls of the box are provided along their top edges respectively with a strip of rib and a strip of flange. A top cover is removably disposed between the ribs and the flanges on two side walls of the box. A folded edge is provided at a rear end of the top cover and a supporting edge at a front end thereof. A motor rotates a worm wheel at very slow speed. A plurality of supporting rods are connected at one end to one side of the worm wheel and at the other end to a circular disc opposite to the worm wheel. The supporting rods are provided with fixing grooves for winding conductors of different polarities therearound. The conductors of different polarities are alternately arranged around the supporting rods and are parallel to one another, so as to form an electric net on the supporting rods.
Following disadvantages are found in the above-described electronic cockroach catching box:
1. The electric net is very slowly rotated through a worm wheel controlled by a motor. The motor keeps continuous operation and consumes additional power. PA1 2. The box has a completely open side from where a user might very possibly carelessly touch the electric net and be electrically shocked. PA1 3. The box has very complicate structure and requires high manufacturing cost. PA1 4. The user must lift the top cover to remove cockroach bodies from the box. Since the electric net of the box is still supplied with current when the top cover is lifted, the user is subject to the danger of being electrically shocked when trying to remove the cockroach bodies from the box.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a cockroach-trap which kill cockroaches by intermittent high voltage and is very safe in use.